Skyrim (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: A chance for a new beginning, Demon's path takes him on a journey through the land of Skyrim where he will claim his mantle and be recognized as more than a Hero and a Dragon-born... he will be so much more. (Harem)


_**Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'Why is this fic supposedly just updated when there's just one chapter?' The answer is simple. For reasons I'm still not entirely sure of, Starknight and our other cowriter had a falling out and he pulled his OC's from the story. Which included the last Prisoner, Arizona. So, we decided to salvage it using my characters instead of scraping the project and starting from scratch. For those of you holding out for a new chapter, please have patience. We were working on it but then the aforementioned fallout happened and... well, you get the picture. Clean up and rewriting, this time for far more of the chapter. I'm not going to give you false hope on when it will be out, but I estimate it will at least be within the next couple weeks. So please, enjoy my attempt on fixing this as much as possible. - LyokoDragon15**_

* * *

 _Early years of the purge of the Human God Talos..._

 _Rain poured down across Skyrim's clouded night sky with a lone woman in a dark cloak carrying a bundle in her arms, with a crying infant being blocked out by the crash of the booming thunder._

 _"Hush... Mother's here..." The woman said soothingly to her child._

 _Strangely enough the child's crying ceased, falling back to sleep to his lullaby hummed by his Mother. The Mother continued to walk on the cobbled-stone path that was in need of serious repair. Seeing a good sized house just bordering Falkreath's territory, the woman decided this was the best place. Approaching the door, several knocks were placed at the wooden door which was already shaking from the storm. No answer could be heard from her knocks, however this did not cause her to walk away, she knocked on the door harder than before followed by hearing someone talking._

 _"Woman I said I'd get the door!" A male voice yelled out._

 _"Don't 'Woman' me Brole, at your speed they're going to freeze in this rain!" A female voiced yelled back, whose voice sounded closer to the door._

 _The door opened up revealing two young Nordic adults, the male with a lamp light shined directly in the Mother's field of vision. The female figure lowered the lamp seeing the mother was struggling to see the two. The couple invited the mother in to their home and out of the dreadful storm._

 _"Thank you... may the Ninth divine, our God Talos bless you..." The Mother said pulling out the symbol of Talos with her right hand._

 _Seeing the symbol the other two felt relief that there were people brave enough to wear the symbol of Talos, especially with the rumors going on about the Thalmor kidnapping people in the middle of night to enforce the ban of Talos._

 _"Helna go get her some of the stew by the fireplace... So then what brings you to our homestead at night with your child?" Brole asked concerned for the mother and her child._

 _Helna brought a wooden bowl of beef and potato stew with a wooden spoon, the mother took a few bites before talking._

 _"The child... His Father wanted him to be raised in secrecy and safety... I'm unable to fulfill that from where I live..."_

 _Brole and Helna were confused. What made the child so important? The mother tugged the blanket down to the infant's chest, she waved her right palm above his chest to reveal his veins as they began to light up in a symbol of Talos. The Nords were full of shock, not knowing how to handle this._

 _"His father is Talos, He chose me to give birth to His son, and it is he who will save His followers against the Thalmor and betrayers from the Empire. Please, I beg you to raise him, my time here on Tamriel is short..."_

 _Helna quickly took the bundle with care as she held him closely to her chest, the mother smiled seeing Helna hold on to the child as if it were her own flesh and blood, while Brole was on his knees in shock; they were chosen to care for the son of Talos. Before the male Nord could ask any other questions, the mother was gone, leaving a note on the blanket marked Damon._

 _Days would pass as the household got accustomed to living with and caring for the son of Talos. Brutal winter storms, both rain and snow, occurred in the area, making inquisitors avoid the area. Helna took the infant down in the basement for a hot bath. Stripping down, Helna sat in the bath as she held Damon in her arms._

 _"This feels a lot better than waiting for that troll of a Nord to get firewood while we freeze our butts off right?" Helna asked Damon, who just rested against her chest. Damon began to suckle Helna's right nipple, trying to get milk._

 _"It's no use of doing that I have to give- " Helna stopped talking as soon as she saw that her right breast began to have red veins glowing, followed by the sound of Damon drinking the content that her breast was producing. Helna decided not to stop Damon from feeding, instead she just cradled him in her arms._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _ **Sixteen Years Later...**_

 _ **4E 199...**_

Damon hopped through the house's window in his home, followed by his adoptive mother sticking her head out with her arm trying to reach for him.

"Damon! Get back here, you need to clean your room!" Helna yelled out to her adoptive son..

"See ya later Mom! I'll bring back some dinner! Hope you like rabbits and venison!" Damon yelled back as he ran along the path to Riverwood.

Helna slumped over the ledge of the window sighing in defeat as she watched Damon run further away from the house... it wasn't the first time he made disappearances like this.

Rushing through the terrain of Skyrim, Damon quickly equipped a bow with one Iron arrow before jumping on a boulder, shooting an Elk straight in the head and landing on the collapsing elk to break his fall.

After skinning the deer, he rolled up the hide and tied it to the deer's antlers, then grabbed a cup in his pack and poured some of the deer's blood in to it. He gulping it down, enjoying the taste of the blood.

"DAMN! That's almost as good as blood soup... Okay time to gut and clean this sucker!" Damon said aloud, while brandishing his steel knife.

In less than a minute the deer was completely picked clean of the meat, and happy of his load on his back, Damon got back on the path to forage for more useful materials. As he made his way down the path, he couldn't but help gaze up in the day sky smiling.

 _I had that dream again... Sovngarde... I hope one day I'll make it up there with all the Heroes of Old... The Ninth Divine... my father..._

 _ **And You'll be the Tenth, my Dear...**_

 _!_

Damon stopped as he heard a familiar voice, but decided to save the thought for another time. While he was daydreaming about, Sovngarde he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he walked into the back of a Thalmor officer wearing gold plated elven armor.

"Battalion Halt!" The High Elf Commander yelled, stopping his entire unit.

 _Oh Shit..._

"Human filth, how dare you defile my armor with your touch!" The High Elf Commander shouted shoving Damon to the ground on his ass.

The Thalmor Commander was approached by a female High Elf Lieutenant, looking at Damon with hungry eyes. Damon responded by giving her a wink, causing the High Elf to blush while the Commander kicked Damon in the gut.

"Nord trash, bring him in with the other prisoners for suspected Talos worship." The Commander ordered, and several of his soldiers broke rank to approach the downed Nord.

The High Elf Lieutenant approached her commanding officer, blocking his field of vision of his soon to be added prisoner.

"Commander, perhaps you could release the Nord to my care for interrogation? I can be quite _thorough_ in my work," The Lieutenant requested, garnering a few strange gazes from her fellow soldiers.

 _Yes! I get to lay with my first woman!_

"Have you no shame? You are a High Elf of Mer mind you, and a soldier of the Aldmeri Dominion! Do not lower yourself to mingle with this uncultured barbarian, Lieutenant," The Commander scolded his subordinate while moving her out of the way, only to see his soldiers grab Damon by the arms pulling him up to his feet.

 _Fucking dagger eared Heathen!_

Damon's glare did not escape the Commander's gaze, he gut checked Damon while drawwing his elven dagger to his throat.

"I could do it you know... no one here would care about how I'd do it either, but why bother when the inquisitors could sink their tools in to your body getting a confession out of you," The elven commander threatened Damon, who's glare still remained positioned at his face.

"If you let me go, I promise not to kill the bulk of you..." Damon threatened the Commander, which, in response, caused the soldiers surrounding him to begin to laugh aloud.

"You, kill us? That is some joke Nord! How do you plan to do that when you are restrained?!" The Commander asked mockingly.

"Like this!" Damon shouted, twisting his arms in a way that broke the arms of the elven soldiers while kneeing the Commander's testicles, causing him to slouch over.

With the Commander slouched over, Damon broke his neck and vaulted over him, drawing the collapsing cadaver's sword and taking out the banner man in front of him with it.

It took a few seconds to realize what was going on, but the battalion broke rank surrounded Damon as he began taking soldiers lives like a trained assassin. The Thalmor and Dominion soldiers fell by the dozen, causing hope to arise in the eyes of the caged prisoners. However, a slip of his blade let an Elven great sword come down on top of Damon's blade breaking, it in two pieces before several spearmen pinned Damon to the ground with their spears, keeping him from moving. Damon saw no way out of this. At least he took down a few dozen Thalmor squads before being subdued like he was.

Before the Inquisitor could give his order, a volley of arrows rained down on the line, driving the Thalmor into a complete panic, followed by Humans of all origins descending upon the Thalmor from all sides, giving off a war cries that struck further fear into the Elves.

Damon smiled as he could hear the words like: "For the Ninth Divine!"

"For Talos!"

"For Tiber Septim!"

"Death to the Thalmor!"

It brought joy to Damon's eyes seeing the Elves flee before the zealous fighters. The prisoners were freed and the battle won, and the freedom fighters let out a victory cry across the road, shouting to the heavens, praising Talos and the divines.

"By Ysmir's Beard Son! We saw you out there take on an entire Battalion of these witch elves, good on you!" A Nord in Steel Plate armor said, pulling Damon up from the ground.

A horn was blown, catching the attention of the army.

"Up the hill, back to the camps!" The Officers began shouting.

Damon had no choice but to follow them, but not before grabbing 40 Gold pieces from the dead Elven Commander. Rushing up the hill, Damon followed the freedom fighters as they hauled themselves up the rigid terrain. On top of the hill hidden within the trees, Damon saw a city of tents covering the hills. Damon did some exploring while getting a few looks from some of the female Nords, which he was tempted to join one of the bunch who were enticing him to come over to her Tent, but ultimately decided to explore the rest of the camp. Damon observed the weapons that were being stockpiled, along with treasure and food. A large tent shadowed Damon as he approached the command tent with what looked like to be high ranking soldiers inside arguing.

"That was too close, a moment later and the blasted Imperial Legion would've been on us!" The Nord Commander yelled out to the others.

"Watch what you say about the Legion, they're only doing their duty... misguided they may be, they're loyal to the Empire," The Imperial Legate shot back at the Nord Commander.

"Empire?! Ha! The Empire is nothing more than a puppet of the Thalmor, they outlawed our Human God Talos... We could've held our own in Skyrim, but no the Imperial city was so damn important!" The Nord Commander yelled at the Imperial.

"Which is why my Legion and I left the ranks to Skyrim to help fight the Thalmor... we no longer recognize the Empire's law. We have soldiers to spare unlike the warriors of Hammerfell in their struggle against the Dominion."

"We're still in this fight! The Dominion has not yet subdued the all of the free people of Hammerfell, do not count us out when a single Hammerfell warrior still breaths!" The Hammerfell commander yelled at his Imperial counterpart.

It was a sad sight for Damon to see; fellow Humans fighting amongst each other, not knowing who to blame.

The Breton officials wanted none of the argument that was heating up and decided to leave the others to fester in hate and blame of each other while they should have been directing it at their real enemies. With each of the respected Officials and Renegades leaving, the ones who remained in the command tent were the actual inhabitants of Skyrim.

"So, is this what it's coming to? Fellow Humans fighting against each other instead of the Aldmeri Dominion? Are we to fall under enslavement of the Aldermeri Dominion because the creatures of Mer says so?" Damon looked at the middle aged fighter, who was looking at a map of the region cocked his head up to see the young Nord.

"I'd throw you out of the tent if you weren't right lad... bad times in Tamriel... it's even worse in Skyrim. Talos preserve us all, we lost the war because we misjudged the threat from the Isles... Damn those knife eared bastards!"

The table shook when the Nordic boy brought his fist down on the wooden surface, cracking it and shaking some of the contents off of the table and into the gravel.

"Why don't you become public about your issue with the Dominion? Rally Humankind under a banner of freedom?" Damon asked the Nord who slumped down on the wooden chair, bending and causing it to creak from his heavy armor.

"We need a stronghold, one with walls to hold and feed our forces... if we tried to build a stronghold of our own, we'd be overrun by Imperials... and those damn milk drinkers... We need a Jarl to rise up against the Dominion and the Empire... even to our Cowardly High King and his next of kin... If we get a Jarl to support our cause, he or she would have an army under their banner... but for now we're traveling across the country, gaining momentum by hitting these Thalmor inquisitors and Imperial Legions."

Damon felt a few taps on his shoulder. Immediately turning around, he saw a Blonde Nord Female with stunning teal eyes wearing a chainmail set of armor with tanner, armed with a bow and a short sword.

"Excuse me, on behalf of the followers of Talos and for your brave heroism against the Thalmor, we have a reward for you," The Nord female handed Damon a sack of treasure in his left hand. Damon smiled as he felt the contents in the small sack.

"Where do you live lad?" The Nord Commander asked Damon who stopped looking at the treasure in his hand to pay attention to one of the leaders.

"On the borders of Falkreath, Commander, there's a homestead near a mine," Damon responded with a mildly happy tone.

"Ah yes we know of that place...Hmm that's quite the walk back..."

"Commander with your permission I'll escort him back to his home." The Nord female Bowman interrupted, gaining the attention of the Nord Commander as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I... fine. But be careful, the valley there is full of Imperial patrols, and I don't want to lose a Ranger to them... Talos Guide you," The Nord Commander warned the archer.

"I'll be fine, Commander... Talos be with you," The Ranger assured her Commander.

"May Talos be with us all..." Damon announced to the two.

Stepping out in the harsh environment of Skyrim the two made their way down the forested hill leaving the safety of the camp. Currently the two were nearing the village of Riverwood making time the two had to avoid the roads that would hold Town watches looking for dissidents. Every other moment that the two weren't looking out for patrols they steal glances at each other.

"This trip is going to be a while... do you have a name?" The Archer asked her companion.

"Damon Sep- Shepard...how about you?" Damon corrected himself, covering his father's imperial last name.

"Nerva Raven..." Nerva looked up as lightning struck across the sky followed by rain pouring down on the two. "By the Nine! We better find shelter this storm picks up!" Nerva shouted through the storm as the wind started to pick up.

As the two moved through the storm, Damon spotted a cave and signaled Nerva to follow him in. Rushing inside the cave, the two caught their breaths while the clash of the thunder rang outside. Nerva and Damon took no time of setting up a camp fire to warm up from the cold rain. Nerva breathed out as she leaned against a large rock by the fire and slid down. Damon put his hands inches away from the fire, trying to warm his hands. Damon had his eyes closed, unaware that Nerva was removing her chainmail around her tannery armor. Damon opened his eyes when he heard tie straps being loosened and his face turned red as he saw Nerva removed top of her soaked clothing. Damon quickly turned around putting his back to the fire, causing Nerva to let out a suppressed giggle. Damon started to shake with anticipation as he heard more of her clothing hit the ground by the fire.

"Go ahead you can look..." Nerva offered Damon who slowly turned around to view her.

His eyes widened as he saw her body, breasts nice and ample, a curvy form and an nice ass, she also had a shaved pelvic region. Damon's mouth hanged open seeing her nude.

"I-I-I.. wow..."

… _.. She's fucking Gorgeous! I could squeeze and suck those beautiful breasts all day!_

Damon was fighting an inner battle and trying to remain a gentleman, however Nerva was not helping bringing her fingers across his face and a top of his scalp. She took Damon's right hand bringing it to her chest. Damon was about to lose it as she brought his hand to the left bringing atop her left breat's nipple.

Sitting down besides Damon, Nerva leaned in to lock lips with him to coax him into her desire. Damon's now freed right hand travel to Nerva's back and to her shapely rear end, leaving his left hand to caress her face.

"I don't know why, but I feel drawn to you... like having the feeling when you pray to a shrine and you receive the blessings of the divine you pray to... it makes me feel protected when I pray to the shrine of Talos... now I'm getting the same feeling from you..." Nerva confessed her actual reasons why she wanted to escort him. Damon was laughing nervously as he knew this was that was a possibility of happening to him, being Talos's son and all. Damon shook a bit as Nerva was starting to stroke his shaft, hardening his erection. These actions were causing Damon to start losing himself as Nerva was enticing him. Damon grabbed Nerva's waist, slowly lowering the them both down by the fire.

 _Three Minutes Later..._

"OH GODS YES! DIBELLA AND MARA YES! BY THE NINE!" Nerva vocally shrieked praising the Gods as Damon continued to Dominate Nerva. Nerva's hands began to dig into the skin of Damon's back. Damon began to suckle on Nerva's left breast, while Nerva shot her head back as he began drinking the contents from the red veins growing on her breasts. He ceased sucking on her nipple switching to her neck which she began rubbing her hands in to Damon's scalp. Damon and Nerva climaxed together causing Nerva to shriek one last time before laying flat against the rough ground sweating from the sexual workout.

 _ **Blessing of Talos added...**_

 _ **Blessing of the Tenth Divine added...**_

Several hours later, the storm calmed down enough for the two to venture out of the cave and back on the trail. The sun had nearly set and they still had a long walk ahead of them. Nerva's desires filled she began to fill the journey with idle conversation. "It must get cold up in your homestead right?"

Damon tightening his fur pelt around his clothing and looked at Nerva, thinking about his surrogate parent's homestead. "We manage, it's not so unbearable that we have to be cooped up inside all the time... but my Mom doesn't like me leaving the Homestead or getting too far..."

"Why not, you're old enough to make your own decisions," Nerva stated patting Damon on the back.

"Well you see-" "Shhh.. get down..." Nerva ordered, pulling Damon down and hiding them both behind the tree line and vegetation. On the trail were a large detachment of Legion soldiers patrolling the Falkreath border.

"A little late for a patrol don't you think?" Damon quietly whispered to Nerva who was readying her bow in case the situation called for it. "Come on we'll sneak around them..."

The two managed to sneak around the formations of Imperials moving through the border... Why were there so many of them? Damon decided to push the thought aside for another time, continuing on their journey. Damon and Nerva arrived at the Homestead, both of them feeling the draining effects of the night cold in the winter. Unlocking his window with his key, Damon quietly opened it up and leapt in, then pulled Nerva into the room after. Damon began lighting candles in his room after Nerva shut the window quietly. Damon set his stuff down in his chest while placing his payment in the drawer by his bedside. Nerva sat herself down on Damon's fur blankets on top of his stuffed King size mattress filled with cotton, hay and a variety of animal pelts.

"A wonderful room, your parents must love you to give you the luxury of a prince..."Nerva stated as she began unstrapping her armor, laying the Chainmail down along with her quiver of arrows and her longbow. It wouldn't be long for the two of them to appear under the covers snuggling up to each other while they discarded their clothing on the floor by the bed.

 _ **Hm... my son... sleep tight my darling Prince... not only will you be revered and known as the Tenth divine... but you will be worshipped as the most powerful Daedric Lord! You will be the most powerful God from the masses on both sides of the aisle praising you and offering you rituals to please you.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **4E 201...**_

Damon's Crimson eyes opened, he shot up from his bed stretching his arms and legs. "By the Nine..." Demon breathed out as he knocked off several ale bottles from his bed, rolling off the bed and hit the hardwood floor.

Damon groaned, rubbing his head. "Ow..." He groaned out in pain. Damon got up from the floor, shaking his body as he looked at the mess of bottles, grabbing each and everyone of them and threw the lot into his fireplace, watching each one shatter and pop.

 _Okay... time for some exploring..._

Damon started to equip his chainmail and dark animal pelt to keep him warm during the weather outside. Damon opened up his chest by his bed, rummaging through his treasure... Damon pulled out an Iron Sword and strapped it to his left hip, then started taking out several dozen Iron daggers, a long bow with 50 Iron arrows, a woodcutter's axe, a medium size pouch full of gems, septims, and gold accessories so he can barter, and finally his hand axe, strapping it to his right hip. Not wanting to disturb his parents for the umpteenth time, Damon hopped out of his bedroom window. It was hard to tell in the gloom and trees, but he could faintly make out the sun rising.

Damon took off as fast as he could, wanting to make some distance between him and his home. Though exploring brought somewhat of an excitement, he stumbled upon one of the many roads of Skyrim, accidentally jumping in front of a Imperial prisoner convoy.

 _Oh shit!_

The horse was startled, nearly throwing off the imperial rider as he struggled to calm his steed down. "Whoa! Easy there!" He yelled out to his steed. "Oi! Get off the road!" The Imperial centurion shouted, followed by several Imperial Legionaries coming up on his flank. Damon eyed the several dozen carts being towed in, seeing many Nords... in **Stormcloak armor.**

Damon stepped off the road to the side as the carts soon continued on their journey, one by one he saw each cart holding either soldiers and officers to the simple rabble of them... The last cart he saw a woman that was wearing what could be described as simple cloth, with flowing blonde hair and stunning amethyst eyes, with a frame that told him that she was a fighter, but she had a softness to her that showed she indulged herself every so often, likely a mercenary. He also couldn't help but notice that her breasts were a bit above average, jostling slightly at every bump in the road. She was gagged, by her was... Ulfric Stormcloak... Damon's eyes widened, seeing the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion was in binds and gagged as well.

 _They Captured him..._

Damon watched in horror as the man who led the rebellion against the empire and the Dominion in the Defense of All Nords and Humans and of Talos was being carted away. Beside Ulfric Stormcloak, the woman was looking down at her feet occasionally looking up and eyeing the Imperials.

Damon's heart picked up, he didn't know what would happen if Ulfric died... the rebellion would be over, the persecution of his father would continue... Without a moment's notice, Damon took off from the road and on to the side, of it trailing the carts back to the fort Helgen... Damon scaled the walls, grabbing on to the stones sticking out, discreetly hiding in to the tower. He could see the carts being pulled in deeper into the fortress, he stopped as he noticed the provincial 'Governor' General Tullius and what looked like the ambassador of the Thalmor... Damon thought of taking his bow and arrow out to take out the General... though Generals could easily be replaced, so he ultimately decided to save the arrow... Damon continued along the rampart to see the carts stopping, his eyes widened... there would be no trial... they were going to get executed on the spot!

"Empire loves their dammed lists," said a voice.

The woman turned towards one of the Stormcloaks that spoke. She was aware of the empire and their "love" for their lists, but that wasn't who she was focusing on. She particularly had her eyes on the members of the Dominion who had accompanied them. The very sight was enough to make her face turn red.

The Imperial holding a list, looked at the woman. "Who are you?" He asked while a legionnaire took off her gag. The woman said nothing and just shot a glare at the man, though her mouth was closed, she was gritting her teeth.

"Captain she's not telling me her name and I don't know if she's on the list..." The Nord Legionaire said to the Imperial. "Forget the list, she goes to the block..." The Captain ordered. "I'm sorry, orders are orders... with me Prisoner..." The Legionnaire said to her Guiding her to the line.

The woman simply scoffed as she went to the execution block. As she reached the spot, she turned towards the Imperial with a smirk on her face.

"What? No last meal?" She asked, "no prayers to Talos, hoping that I get accepted into his kingdom?"

She then turned towards one of the high elves.

"Oh... That's right, your puppet masters would cut off your damn strings if you did that, eh Imperial dog?" She asked. Damon jumped from the wall sneaking up at the carts drawing his bow, he'd hope he'd cause a panic giving the prisoners... or enough of them to get out, pulling the arrow back as he saw the Captain put her foot on the woman's back while the headsman pulls his axe up. Damon's Crimson eyes shot up seeing... what seemed to be a...

"DRAGON!" A stormcloak prisoner shouted, as the Dragon landed on the tower above the prisoners giving off a shout, summoning a strange storm. The executioner fell back while everyone began to panic as large objects fell from the sky, which seemed to be flaming rocks.

Damon put away his bow as he quickly moved over to the woman who was still bound by rope, and laying on the ground. "Hey get up!" Damon said grabbing the woman by her hands which were bound behind her back. A Nord approached the two looking at Damon. "Hey, Kinsman! No time to be standing around here hurry!" He signaled him to follow while Damon nodded as he put an arm around the woman guiding her to the open tower.

"W-What in the blazes!? Hey, let go!" The woman exclaimed in shock. Damon ignored her as the Nord infront of the two was quickly hand signaling them to hurry up. "Come on, Come on!" He yelled out to the two, quickly slamming the door behind them, resting his back up against it breathing heavily.

"You couldn't cut me free first?" The woman asked as she looked at Damon. Damon turned to her, looking at the woman, confused for a moment, while the Nord that saved them was talking to Ulfric about the legends of Dragons. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry." Just as Damon was about to cut her free, Ulfric looked at the two. "We need to move now!" He shouted, while the blonde nord turned to Damon. "Quickly you two, up to the tower, there should be a way up through there!" He ordered while Damon high tailed it, he grabbing the woman again quickly before going up the spiral case stairs to reach the top to maybe rappel down on the other side of the wall.

"I'm still not un-tied," said the woman.

As Damon was about to stop to pay attention to her, the wall by his right exploded taking out two Stormcloak soldiers ahead of them, and a that same black dragon with devilish red eyes stared at the two then at Damon. His eyes narrowing for a second before kicking off from the tower, shaking the foundation under the woman and causing her to fall out of one of the gaping holes with Damon quickly grabbing her by the legs as she dangled above a raging inferno.

"SITUATION! SITUATION! SITUATION!" The woman called out. Damon was pulling her up, until he noticed something. "Quick question!" Damon asked the woman.

"Huh? Seriously? Now?" She asked, "what?"

"… Why in all the Nines aren't you wearing undergarments?!" Damon shouted seeing her wearing only the cheap cloth while still holding her by the legs keeping her from falling.

The woman turned red in the face.

"...Is... Is that... Are you being serious?" She asked. Damon was about to answer her though the foundation of the tower was falling apart in front of him was a building with the roof caved in, he nodded as he held on to her legs, and jumped right in to the house, he landed on his back while the woman fell on him, she was dazed from the jump and looked below her to see she was sitting on Damon's head.

"...Oh in the name of..." She murmured, feeling embarrassed, if not mortified. She rolled off of Damon, turning around to see him having a flustered look. But, as soon as she was going to ask him to cut her binds, the foundation underneath their floor gave way, bringing them down to the ground floor. Fire was everywhere, and the two had to rush out to get out of the raging inferno, rushing past imperial and Stormcloak soldiers alike as they were being torn to bits, burned, thrown around like ragdolls trying to take out the dragon. "There the Keep!" Damon yelled out, guiding her towards the door. He busted the door opened and closed it behind them. "I... I think we'll be safe in here for now..." Damon said as he saw the place shaking a bit.

The woman didn't say anything, she only looked down at the ground. Her face felt hot... very hot. Damon turned to the woman. "Sorry... introductions... Damon septi- Shepard..." Damon corrected himself, not wanting to use his father's imperial name. It was a bad habit to break since his surrogate parents always called him by it when he was in trouble. "You?" Damon asked trying to regain his breath, waiting to hear her name.

"...D-D-Did you see anything?" She asked. "You mean the fucking dragon? Yeah I saw that..." Damon said as he waited for her to collect her thoughts. "Miss...?" Damon asked trying to lead up to her name.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU HORSES ARSE!" The woman snapped as she turned and yelled at him.

It was clear she was referring to how she landed on his head when they fell.

"… Uhh... Oh... yeah... ummm... I did... when you were dangling.. And... when you fell on my head..." Damon said awkward like.

The woman turned red again and threw her arms out.

"Just cut me free you dammed puppet," she said sourly.

"Puppet?! The fuck?!" Damon asked crossing his arms as she turned around showing him the binds behind her.

"You heard me," she said flatly, "a puppet. A puppet to the dammed Dominion."

"Ouch... I ought to slap you, I'm a true son of SKYRIM! A Nord! " Damon shouted at the woman crossing his arms against his chest and turning his back away from her.

The woman's expression softened.

"...Sorry," she apologized, "you all kind of look the same to me."

"I might forgive you... if you tell me your name..." Damon said still having his back turned to the woman.

The woman looked down and sighed.

"… Knights," she said, "my name is Rebecca Knights."

Damon sighed as he took one of the iron daggers sheathed on his chest and moved the dagger under the bounds, pulling the blade up slightly, cutting her cloth bindings. "There..." Damon handed her the dagger and its sheath. Damon moved his way towards the door trying to open it but saw it was locked as he tried to force it open.

Rebecca looked around the room she and Damon were in.

"Looks like we're stuck in here," she stated. "Coming to the keep was a reeeeal great idea."

"Get that gate opened!" The Imperial Captain yelled. Damon's eyes widened and he dragged Rebecca with him to the wall to hide from them. The two hid along the wall as the opposite gate opened up and a Legionnaire with his captain entered the room. Damon quickly quick shot the Legionnaire with his bow and charged the Captain, bashing her against the wall and stunning her. Damon turned to Rebecca and spoke to her. "I think I found you a change of clothes..." Damon looking at the downed Captain.

Rebecca simply approached the captain and knelt down beside her.

"Imperial steel," she said, "...I promised myself I would never adorn their colors. Not while those bastard Dominion stiffs run them anyway."

Rebecca began to disrobe the captain, starting by taking off her helmet.

Damon looked at Rebecca. "Then don't wear the Helmet..." He said to her, helping her disrobe the captain by unbuckling her chest plate, then the Captain's fur pelt bra, handing them to Rebecca while the Captain's breasts were against the cold stone floor.

 _"He certainly was quick to volunteer to switch spots with me,"_ Rebecca thought as she started to take off her roughspun tunic.

Damon looked at the Captain's lower waist. "Uh... Do you want to umm... take this off her...?" Damon asked Rebecca, referring to the Captain's lower armor.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. Rebecca knelt by Damon as she saw his hands were still on her lower waist... "Okay... uh, maybe together?" He asked her about disrobing her.

"Why? Feeling squeamish?" She asked. "No... I can take it off of her if you want... I mean if you don't want to do it," Damon offered as he started unhooking the armor around her waist, pulling it off her. Damon froze seeing the Captain's ass and underwear that waas barely fitting her. "You got to be shitting me..." Damon groaned, looking up at the ceiling and internally sighing.

 _Really?_

Rebecca felt her face get hot. "Stop staring at her arse you idiot!" She snapped, feeling impatient. "Unlike you, I have a literal cross breeze going."

"I wasn't though..." Damon argued and rubbed his scalp. He looked at the captain's ass and then at Rebecca. "But seriously, who wears undergarments that... size, with an arse that big!" Damon exclaimed to Rebecca.

Rebecca pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"For the love of Talos," she muttered. "Okay, okay! I'll take it off her..." Damon sighed as he grabbed the lining slowly pulling it off her ass and past her now bare feet, trying not to look back at the naked flesh as he handed it to Rebecca.

"It took you long enough," she muttered as she swiped the piece of clothing.

"J-just tell me how it looks..." Damon asked as he tried to not be tempted to look back, as it would make him seem like a pervert in front of his new lady friend.

Rebecca didn't say anything, as she was having a bit of trouble trying to get on the undergarments.

 _"Dammit, this is going to be a real snug fit,"_ she thought trying not to blush with embarrassment as she looked at the bra, _"if those puppets didn't capture me, I'd have my old clothes on me right now."_

Damon turned to look at the downed Captain. "Oh so... how I wish I could take you with me..." Damon murmured as he turned towards Rebecca who was slipping on the fur bra, fitting her breasts in each side. To her internal shame, she had to struggle a little bit to get it to stay on properly without flying off.

"What?" She asked.

Damon sighed as he picked up the key from Rebecca's waist on the pouch she acquired from the knocked out captain."Nothing... damn it..." He murmured unlocking the door opening up for Rebecca holding the door opened for her.

Rebecca shrugged and grabbed the captain's steel sword, strapping it to her hip as she followed Damon out.

 _Gods, that ass!_

Damon was haunted by seeing and leaving it, internally mourning as the two made their way deeper into the keep.

"I hope the next puppet we find is carrying a better sword," Rebecca grumbled. "Preferably a greatsword..." Damon sighed as he made his way towards the torturers chamber, seeing it cleared out with a dead Imperial mage and torturer inside. "Damn, hope these guys got what was coming to them..." Damon said to himself, kicking one of the corpses... He noticed a blue mage robe in a cage. "Hey Becca, you want to ditch that armor and wear a robe?" Damon asked Rebecca, giving her a nickname.

"...I don't wear robes," she said, "no protection. Hell, I feel exposed enough as it is in this light imperial set." The blonde blushed and tugged at the cutoff point from her chest. _'Not to mention it's tight as hell.'_

"You want to keep wearing imperial armor?" Damon asked Rebecca. "I mean if you're worried about protection, that's what you got me for..." He said to her as he picked up gold pieces and putting in to his treasure pouch, the sounds of coins clinking caught Rebecca's immediate attention.

"...Sounds like you're pretty light on coin," she said.

Damon laughed hearing that."Uhh, no." Damon opened up his pouch showing Rebecca the bounty of treasure in it, causing her eyes to sparkle.

"Where... Where did you get all of that?" She asked. Damon tied up the pouch smiling as he tied the pouch to his waist. "Hmm what you looking for some?" He asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yes," said Rebecca, "those puppets took everything from me after I was captured." Damon held out a red ruby tossing it up in the air grabbing it. Rebecca saw the beauty of the jewel, it had to be maybe 150 Septims. She watched as Damon threw it up in the air and caught it a few more times. "I see..." Damon chuckled while he scratched his five o clock shadow with his left hand.

"Look, just... Just hand me a few coins or maybe a few gems you might have on your person alright? That's all I need until I start taking up bounties."

Damon was greedy no doubt, saving his money up. "What are you going to do for me? I don't exactly run a charity to people who were rude and ungrateful to my help..." Damon said huffing out his air.

She smiled lightly and looked at him with serious eyes. "So, you're implying I offer my services as a sell sword to you then? Earn that gold myself?"

"Huh... you're smarter than normal Nords," he commented.

"I'm a Breton. I'm not biased enough to think Nords are dumb as bricks, but there's a reason we're called the smartest of the human races."

"Touche... fine then. One percent of my gold hoard back home when we get back, we'll discuss the details more in depth-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The busty mercenary interrupted. "One percent? You really think I'm settling for a beggar's price?!"

"Let me clarify how much that'd buy you. You'd be able to buy a whole new set of steel armor, clothes that actually fit and any enchanted weapon of your choice assuming you intend on spending it all at once."

Rebecca held back a scoff at his apparent bluster. "How... How much are you actually carrying?" She asked. "Err, I mean, how much do you really have?"

"Look, do you want the money to buy yourself new equipment?" Damon asked Rebecca as he looked at her with a serious face. "If you're looking for work, then look no further... and I'll even give you extra... though extra is a you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours treat..." Damon stated as he pulled out his medium leather pouch.

Rebecca groaned, realizing how she was likely being conned. "Do you even know what I'm planning to do?" Damon asked Rebecca.

"...Touche," said the woman sighed.

Damon offered a his right hand signaling a handshake to seal the deal. "Shake it and I'll employ you right here and now, a pact will be formed," He told his rather unwilling partner.

"...Alright... But I want five hundred up front," she said.

"250 now, and make me an offer and I'll add 750 Septims with it..."Damon made a counter offer.

Rebecca blushed.

 _"1,000!? That could get me new equipment and few new spells!"_ She thought.

Rebecca swallowed and looked at Damon.

"...I'll be your personal mercenary," she offered.

"Well you will already be my mercenary... under my employ no less... " Damon reminded her as he held out a small pouch with the treasure in it.

"Uh... I... Um," said Rebecca. Damon raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. "Well... I guess I'm your servant then... but I am not your little whore you can screw at a moment's notice, I've had more than enough perverts trying to sucker me into that," she stated as she shook Damon's hand. A red glow appeared from the handshake, buzzing her as the pact course through her veins. Rebecca pulled her hand away like it had been burned. "What the hell was that?" She asked.

"I told you, we formed a pact," Damon explained to Rebecca.

"Uh... right," Rebecca said, unsure if that's what actually happened. "So, about that treasure..." Damon handing her the 250 Septims, in a small pouch. "What about the extra treasure?" Asked Rebecca.

Damon held the 750 bonus in front of her, silently reminding her his terms; a favor for favor. Rebecca's eyes lit up like a child that saw a pallet of sweets.

"By the gods," she gasped.

"So... what would you do for me for all this?" Damon asked Rebecca.

"A-A-A-A-Anything..." The female mercenary stammered, enthralled by the coins and baubles in Damon's hand. "Anything for that bonus."

Damon raised his eyebrow again, an idea forming in his head. "Okay... let's test that out... that small table sit on it for me, will you?" Damon asked Rebecca.

"Okay," Rebecca nodded as she obliged. Damon approached Rebecca, moving his right hand through her copper hair while his left unhooked her breast plate.

 _Should I really be doing this in a torture chamber...?_

Rebecca's breastplate fell to the floor as he saw her bra. Rebecca blushed. "Uh... W-What are you doing?" She asked. Damon smiled as he took off her bra, leaning in closer to her chest.

"Okay, back up! I already told you, I'm not willing to-" Rebecca objected as she started blushing.

"I have my own personal reasons for doing this, most of them have nothing to do with you sexually," he informed her seriously.

"… Do you promise?"

"On my pride as a Nord of Skyrim."

"… Fine," she huffed, turning her head and holding out her hand. "Just give me back my bra and breastplate first." Damon handed it to her as he put his mouth on her right nipple, suckling it. Seeing the pouch land on her lap, she then immediately took notice to the red glowing veins under her right breast as Damon drank the contents it produced. Rebecca started sweating and panting.

"Nnng..." She whimpered. Damon pulled away, his eyes slightly glowing as the glowing red veins around Rebecca's right breast disappeared. Demon wiped his lips and looked at the woman before him panting. "I uh... probably shouldn't go any further..." Demon said awkwardly to Rebecca as he rubbed the back of his head, unsure if he should continue.

"Shad... Would've killed you," Rebecca panted as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Rebecca, did you just say someone I don't know would've killed me?" Damon asked as he took a step towards her.

"Shad... Shad Wolf," said Rebecca, "...he's a former partner, like a brother to me. He would've killed you if he was still with me. You probably wouldn't even see it coming." Demon paused and looked at Rebecca. Within seconds she saw Damon's equipment starting to hit the floor from weapons to his loot.

"I want to show you something..." Demon stated as he pulled off the warm pelt covering his chain mail.

"Show me... What?" She asked hesitantly. Demon's bare muscled chest was in plain view, as he had a red glow in his hand he waved it right over his chest. Within seconds, red glowing veins began to appear around his heart, forming the symbol of Talos. Rebecca gasped. "What... Are you?" She asked, not believing what she just saw.

"My father is the ninth divine, Talos. My mother... well she was... let's just say not from Sovengarde." Demon revealed half of his identity to Rebecca, feeling a small weight being lifted off him as someone else now knew outside his family.

"You... You have the blood of gods," she gasped. "You're practically immortal."

"Sort of... more of a Demi-God..." Demon corrected her. "I'm gifted with off world abilities, but that's about it... However, I don't know much about my birth mother. All I know is she left me in the care of a couple in a homestead..." Demon added.

Rebecca said nothing, instead opting to put her chest plate back on. "Damn..." Demon cursed as he watched her redress as he sat on the chair. "One shitty way to blow treasure like that..." The man grumbled to himself.

"...It seems... I might've been a bit... Rude after all," she said, "had I known who you really were, I would've accepted being employed by you at the start."

Demon breathed out as he stood up. "Well yeah, you can make it up to me... I'll even grace you with the blessings of both Talos and I..." He offered as he picked up his equipment.

"Well... How can I make it up to you?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, think of something, we got time while that flying lizard up there is burning the castle down to the ground..." Demon said sarcastically, reminded Rebecca of the Dragon.

"Uh... I... I don't know," Rebecca muttered, unsure of what she could offer.

"What? What are you thinking?" Demon asked as he strapped his sword to his left hip.

"...What if I serve as... More than what I am now?" Asked metallic haired mercenary. "What if I served as more than just your mercenary?"

Demon paused hearing that from her. "Intriguing... and Rebecca, what would your services entail?" Demon asked as he put his right hand on her bare legs below her armor.

"You have the blood of one of the nine... You also have the blood of a Daedric Lord," Rebecca observed. "If what the stories say are true..." she placed her hand on Damon's. "Every Daedra needs a champion."

"I'm a Daedra now?" Demon asked Rebecca.

"It's your eyes. And your voice a bit. It's a little warped now that you did... whatever it is you did to me. A couple of my more dangerous jobs involved having to take down daedra too, so I recognize the aura they give off. Shad did to, but for an entirely different reason."

"Fine... I'll mark you... strip down." He ordered Rebecca.

Rebecca hesitated but obliged, stripping down as instructed, leaving herself stark naked. Demon pulled his pants down slightly as he laid her down to one of the beds. "From this moment forth you will be my servant, loyal to the end..." Demon told Rebecca as he gripped her hips.

Rebecca balked. "Hang on just a minute! What is it that you think you're doing?!"

"I'm marking you," he stated plainly, half ogling the massive orbs she was sporting.

"What kind of Daedric Lord fucks their champion to be?!"

Demon sighed and looked her square in the eye. "Listen. Most would have you kill innocents for the right. Some would have you do a near impossible task. And a rare few actually have you do some good for the honor. You think for a moment Mehrunes Dagon would be above doing the same thing just for kicks, without the perk of being his champion after?"

"By that logic, you could easily have me do literally anything else that didn't involve me giving you my virginity."

"True. I could have you kill that dragon outside. Or a group of giants. You want that to be your task? Or do you want it to be something we can at least both enjoy?'

"… Fine. But on one condition. At this point, what's yours is mine, and vice versa. We share our funds, gear and loot from here on out, or else I'll just stick to being your mercenary. Do we have a deal?"

The divine daedra mulled the offer over in his head for a little bit before smiling at her preditorially. "Deal, my new and first champion." He forced himself into her, causing her to gasp as he squeezed her ass cheeks together, kissing her neck. Rebecca let out a high-pitched squeal. As he gifted her his grace, he slowly pumped into her body rocking his hips.

 _'He certainly works fast,'_ thought Rebecca. Nearly half an hour passed and Demon was nearing his end while Rebecca was gasping for more, clawing at his back, hoping he wouldn't stop. "You love this don't you?" He asked as he squeezed her breasts.

"T-T-Talos... Has truly blessed you," Rebecca agreed between gasps.

"It would be a sight, to see you hold one of my children..." Demon suggested, though it wasn't the time to reproduce.

"W-Whoa... Hehe, th-that's a joke right?" Rebecca asked with a sheepish smile.

"No," he replied bluntly as her hips bucked. Demon was about finished.

"Ahh!" She squealed.

Demon shoved himself as far as he could keeping still as he finished up. "I marked you... you have my blessing and grace," Demon told the woman under with a grin.

"Thank you... My master," Rebecca said with a bow of her head.

"Heh... I kind of would've liked you to wear light clothing..." Demon said to his new servant as he pulled out of her and pulled up his pants.

"If that's what you want," Rebecca acquiesced, "then I'll wear light clothing. Outside of battle at least. I prefer to not die in a matter of two or three hits."

"Trust me, when we're in private I'll make you wear nothing, ha! That would be something to see..." Demon suggested as he picked up Rebecca's clothing giving it to her with armor.

Rebecca blushed as she started to get dressed. "Ehehe... I can imagine," she said, feeling flustered. _'Even though you just did... forgetful master...'_

"Then come my ser— Rebecca, let's get out of this wretched keep... and I'll explain to you what my true plans are," Demon ordered Rebecca.

"By your command," she said, waving a hand in front of her to the door. "Lead the way, my lord." Demon smiled as the two ventured deeper into the keep, stumbling upon a cave full of spiders. The two of them to halted seeing the creatures blocking their pathway.

"Spiders," Rebecca groaned and drew her weapon. "I hate spiders. Especially Frostbite spiders. Something about them has never sat right with me."

Demon nodded in agreement as he cautiously approached them. "Spiders are just like everybody else... with simpler minds however... do you know what they do with their female victims, whether they're Human, elf, orc?" Demon asked Rebecca.

"Uh... Do I want to know?" Asked Rebecca.

Demon smiled looking at her."First the string you up side down, then place you on a thick net of webbing... The female spider chews off all your armor, and position their reproductive organ right into you, filling your womb up with spider eggs... then it seals it with webbing... then it moves to your mouth forcing you to swallow its eggs and sealing your mouth shut with webbing... it does this so the spiders in you can hatch and eat you from the inside and out trying to escape their shelter... " Demon informed Rebecca of what the spiders do to their female victims. Of course, he was only partly joking. They only did that on the extremely off chance there was nowhere warm enough for the already cold resistant spider eggs to hatch. Even then, it was more likely for an animal to be subjected to that fate than a human since they're weaker and more abundant near their habitat. _'But,'_ Demon thought with a smirk, ' _she doesn't know that.'_

Rebecca paused and looked at the spiders, the disturbing images filling her head."…..." She started to cast a fire spell in her hands, "YOU WON'T MAKE ME YOUR HOST!" Demon laughed as Rebecca charged in to the cavern to take on the spiders. Rebecca jumped and started to launch firebolts from the palm of her hand. A small frost spider was burnt to a crisp as it was thrown against the wall, while two other spiders zeroed in on Rebecca's location.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She screamed as she launched bolt after bolt from her hands, "DIE YOU EIGHT LEGGED MONSTERS! TASTE MY MAGIC!"

Demon was laughing as Rebecca was burning her way through several dozen spiders, right before the big one showed up, lowering itself down from its nest on the ceiling. Rebecca froze up and started to back up fast, almost tripping up and falling over.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" She screamed, "DAMON! DAMON KILL IT! KILL IT! DON'T LET IT IMPREGNATE ME! KILL IT!"

Demon sighed as he took out his longbow and placing a steel arrow against the string pulling it back as he aimed down. "Ok, distract it for a good long second..." Demon said as he aimed for the spider's head.

Rebecca only responded by screaming again, falling over onto the ground with a dull thud.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A MOTHER TO SPIDERS!" She squealed at the arachnid. The Arrow caught on fire as he pulled it back as far as he could releasing the arrow as it rocketed towards the spider's head. Within seconds the entire spider exploded, sending it's limbs, blood and guts everywhere in the nest. Rebecca, though unharmed, was drenched in gore. She slowly turned and looked at Demon.

"...We don't speak of this... Okay?" She requested as firmly as possible. "What you saw just now... It never happened." Demon waved his right hand in front of his face as the blood stunk to high hell. "Yeah, sure... you're going to need to jump in under a waterfall or something, because you reek..." Demon said pinching his nose.

She looked offended until the scent caught her own nose. "I... I'll give you that... but that doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it!" Snapped Rebecca.

"Well look what at you're covered in..." Demon pointed at the spider blood and venom painting Rebecca's body. "You're practically covered in spider guts."

Rebecca puffed up her cheeks.

"Oh and I'm sure you smell like a bucket of juniper berries," she said with a huff. "Smell a lot better than what you're covered in that's for damn sure... though seriously, you're going to attract like every wild beast within a mile radius..." Demon said as he helped Rebecca on to her feet.

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Learn to curb your honesty," Rebecca said with a huff.

 _ **WHAP!**_

Demon spanked Rebecca on her ass so hard she fell on her face. "What was that, couldn't hear you from my senses going dull, from your stench..." Demon replied, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"Mmmmph, grrfff, nrrrglll gurrrg..." She groaned. "Now, now, no need to eat rocks..." Demon said to Rebecca as he leaned against an archway in the cave.

Rebecca lifted her head up and spat out some dirt. "Just take me to the damn waterfall," she grumbled. Demon huffed out a silent chuckle, as he cocked his head in the direction he was heading.

"Yeah, sure come on..." Demon said while jumping over a small stream in the cave. He smiled, picking up a pouch full of gold as well as some ale by an overturned cart. Rebecca followed behind, her new master reminding her of an old coworker. _'This guy's worse than Rose,'_ she thought.

Demon held out his hands to stop as he crouched down by the overturned cart. "Wait.." He said as he pulled out his bow.

Rebecca crouched down as well.

"What? What is it?" She asked. "Momma bear... or Papa bear..." Demon whispered, pointing out by a pile of bones, there was a sleeping brown bear.

Rebecca covered her mouth, keeping herself from letting out an alarmed squeak. The Bear sniffed something in the air turning its head towards Demon and Rebecca. Demon turning his head towards Rebecca and glared. "What'd I say?" Demon asked Rebecca in a quiet hiss.

"Shut up and take a shot already!" She mouthed to him. Demon strapped his bow on his back and let out a war cry, charging the bear and tackling it against the wall. Rebecca stared in shock.

"What in the blazes..." She said in disbelief. Demon got on the bear's back, the beast trying to shake him off violently roaring and slashing its claws in the air.

 _ **SNAP**_

The bear fell to the ground, dead from it's neck being broken. Demon laughed, wiping the sweat off his forehead before he grabbed the loot behind the bear.

"D-D-Di-Di-Did you just...?" Rebecca stammered. Demon threw the coin bag in the air before he caught it as it made its way back down.

"Yup... now, how much does bear pelts and claws go for on the market?" Demon asked himself, looking at the dead beast.

"… I'm going to go wash this blood off," Rebecca stated as she made her way towards the stream. Demon smiled and brought out a knife and cup for any potential bear fat, about to cut into the beast when his ears pricked at a rather faint but foreboding noise.

"Rebecca wait!" Demon shouted, momentarily forgetting about the bear and chasing after her. As she saw the light of the day again and her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she felt Demon tackle her to the grass.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing you animal!?" She demanded. The Dragon flew overhead shaking the ground as it went over them.

"That..." Demon said to Rebecca, pointing at the sky. Rebecca covered her mouth again in shock. She had never seen such a massive beast... well, except when it was attacking them, but this time it had its massive wings outstretched in flight. "Oh thanks Demon for saving me from becoming a Dragon plaything/chew toy/ dinner..." Demon said in a mocking tone.

"...Get the hell off," she muttered, feebly pushing her master. Demon got off her and helped his ward off the ground. "But... yeah, thanks for saving me there... I'm not too thrilled on the idea of fighting a dragon."

"Okay let's get you cleaned up before you attract wolves..." Demon said as he signaled her to follow him.

"Does the concept of being somewhat kind with your honesty mean anything to you?" She muttered as she followed.

"Pfft welcome to Skyrim..." Demon said to Rebecca. She rolled her eyes. Demon showed her a small waterfall under the cavern as she stared at all the rock formations giving off a somewhat glow.

"...You first," she said as she looked at the waterfall, enraptured at the beautiful sight.

Demon looked at Rebecca, crossing his arms before he grabbed her armor, nimbly unlatching and unstrapping the pieces before throwing it off her body. "You're going to have to get rid of that stuff... because first, that smell ain't going away... and two... it's extremely illegal to be wearing Imperial armor when you're not in the Legion..."

Rebecca started to cover herself and jumped in the water freezing water, barely suppressing a shriek. "You ass! You didn't have to be so forceful!" She snapped.

She smelt fire immediately looking at him burning the venom and bloody clothing, including her undergarments. "What's that dear?" Demon said as he rubbed his hands together.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed.

"What part of the venom smell sticks to you and wearing that stuff is illegal did you not understand?" Demon asked Rebecca as he sat on a small rock, watching at her standing under the waterfall in the pool of water.

"YOU MORON! I DON'T HAVE ANY SPARE CLOTHES LYING AROUND!" She screamed, her face bright red with anger, "WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!?"

Rebecca gritted her teeth as she growled in a seething fury. "Well if you didn't go native and decided to charge out of that cave I'd have a bear pelt clothing you could wear... but who made that decision... oh yeah that's right..." Demon said as he opened his pack going through some of his items.

"DON'T TURN THIS AROUND ON ME YOU NUMBSKULL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!" Screamed Rebecca.

"You honestly haven't been in Skyrim that long... Listen, everything here wants to either A: Kill you, B: Eat you and/or C: Defile you... welcome to the wild north," Demon mock greeted her, pulling out trinkets and knives.

"Oh bite me, you masochist," she muttered.

"Oh put a cork in it and wash your body... Get every inch of your body, because if an predator so much as smell the guts and blood on you, kiss that ass goodbye..." Demon said as he pulled out a helmet.

"Oh I bet you'd be _really_ upset too," she teased as she walked over to the waterfall.

"Uh yeah, we formed a pact remember?" Demon said as he pulled out some black animal pelt.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the water!" Rebecca called out. Demon rolled his eyes as he pulled out a thread and needle. "Okay, and some leather... Every inch!" Demon interrupted himself as he yelled at Rebecca.

"Every inch," she mocked under her breath as she started wash herself off, "bastard." Demon threw a scent filled pouch mixed with herbs at Rebecca knocking her off the rock under the waterfall sending her into the small pond again. "Use that!" Demon shouted at Rebecca.

Rebecca grabbed the pouch and growled.

"YOU UTTER IMBECILE!" She screamed, "YOU'RE GIVING THIS TO ME NOW!?"

"Just found it in my pack!" Demon yelled at her as he picked up the black fur pelt, needle, thread and leather straps, moving into the body of water.

"Don't join me you perv!" Rebecca snapped as she turned away.

"Oh shut it, woman!" Demon yelled at her forcefully turning her around to face him as he wrapped a small length of the fur around her chest, pressing her bountiful breasts against the pelt. Rebecca blushed.

"D-Damon, that... This... This feels weird," she said, blushing.

"Hold still..." Demon ordered Rebecca as he started to stitch the leather straps, to the fur. "There, a nice snug fit..." Demon smiled examining his handiwork.

Rebecca blushed and thumped Demon on the head.

"Hey! Eyes up here!" She scolded. Demon ignored her as he finished up the stitching around her bust, turning her around and getting the back to make sure the fur would stay together.

 _'He'd better not get any funny ideas,'_ she thought bitterly.

"There..." Demon moved over by his satchel to get another set of linen, fur, leather, and thread. "Okay almost done..." Demon told the blushing woman.

"Hurry it up," she growled. Demon scooped her up in his arms, placing her on a flat rock by the waterfall as he put the cloth around her waist and measured it to make sure he didn't need anymore cloth.

"W-W-What the? Hey! What are you doing!?" She demanded.

"What do you want to wear nothing below your waist?" Demon asked Rebecca, as he stopped pressing the cloth against her hip.

Rebecca felt her face get hot. She froze up, hearing the question. "Yeah I thought so, now hold still..." Demon began to stich the cloth together with the fur.

Rebecca said nothing, she was still frozen in place. "There... next time don't attack those sac spiders, that venom is some bad stuff." Demon smiled, liking his handiwork. "There that should hold, there should be bandits on the pathway to Falkreath, so if we run in to any, you can scavenge their armor for yourself. " Demon said to Rebecca as he got under the waterfall to wash up.

"Yeah... I'll keep that in mind," she said, slowly sitting up.

Demon turned towards Rebecca."I got the feeling that was sarcasm..." Demon said to her as he stepped out of the water.

"What tipped you off?" She asked as she stepped out of the water as well. "You know for someone who just swore her allegiance to me, you have a mouth on you..." Demon said as he cleaned off his blade from the venom.

"Oh? Would you like me to be a good little girl for you, my oh-so powerful master?" Rebecca asked theatrically. She spoke in a heated, almost pleading tone, she made her eyes nice and big like a puppy and bent forward, pressing her breasts together, almost as if she was purposefully shoving her own cleavage in his face.

"Well now that you mention it... yes, I do deserve some recognition and reward from saving your ass." Demon crossed his arms against his chest.

Rebecca's expression changed almost instantly.

"Whoa, whoa, it was a joke," she said as she put up her hands, "jeez I'm sorry... It's just I'm usually better traveling alone and not with... Other people."

Rebecca let out a sigh.

"I'll be a good girl... But... But don't treat me like some street beggar or something," she said

"Street beggar?! I bought you as a mercenary and hired you to serve me and you think I'm treating you like a beggar?!" Demon snapped feeling insulted.

"Oh, you know what I meant, you big oaf! Don't get snappy at me!" Yelled Rebecca.

Demon pushed her back in the water showing his back to her.

"What was that for?" She asked, "or is this because I hurt your precious ego or pride? Jeez, the way you handled yourself back there, I at least that you were more mature than even the most spoiled of children."

The divine daedra spun around and glared at her with his glowing red eyes. "Care to repeat that, spider bait? Or should I leave you in the next cave I find as a gift to Hercine?"

"Who?" Demon couldn't help but facepalm at her obliviousness.

"Oh my Gods, you're a damn fool," he muttered to himself. "Hercine! Daedric lord of the hunt? Brought lycanthropy to Nirn?"

"Why the hell should I care about the daedra outside of you? They're all a bunch of glorified demons anyway," Rebecca huffed. "Besides, what have they ever done for me? They've never put coin in my pocket, nor did they keep me out of the slums!"

"I'm beginning to think that's the attitude that got you in this situation," he stated coyly. "You do realize that Lady Luck is one of those 'glorified demons', right?"

The woman blanched at the revelation before regaining her composure. "Your bluffing. Lady Luck is a-"

"Nocturnal, daedric lord of shadows and darkness, able to directly influence luck and a patron to thieves. When someone's luck runs out, it's usually because she's either making things interesting or you've run afoul of her. Being at an imperial ambush at the border right when they're capturing Ulfric Stormcloak, for instance?" Demon gave the mercenary a cocky smirk as the pieces clicked together.

"Oh dear gods, Lady Luck has it out for me..." The thought of wandering into a nest of breeding frostbite spiders crossed her mind. It almost made her throw up and feint. "...Wait... Y-You're bluffing," she said, "Lady Luck isn't a daedra. I-I would've known!"

The daedric lord to be smirked and scoffed at her. "Really now? You would have known? Name every divine and daedric lord and what they do right now. Go on. If you're so sure Lady Luck is a divine, then you should know this."

Rebecca fell silent.

"...I can hear her laughing at me right now," she sighed as she stood up, "fine, you win... I'll... Play by your rules."

"Good. Now then, just to jog your memory on what has happened. You got captured by the imperials. You were supposed to be executed with Ulfric Stormcloak and, against all odds, the dragons suddenly make a comeback and crash the party. I pull you out of that shit show, you got yourself bound to me by soul and coin, found a new healthy fear or giant spiders, and tried to get into a logic fight with me and lost. Sound about right?"

"… Yes..." She grumbled.

"Good! Now then, before we head back to my parents to resupply and head to Whiterun, because Talos knows Falkreath won't held Riverwood, I need to know exactly what you can do. Not in fighting skills outside of two handed weapons and bows, I'm good enough with both of those covered enough for us both."

"What do you mean you need to know what I can do?" She asked.

"If there's a fight you can't win, do you sneak by, summon help, or charge in like a fool?" He questioned. "We run out of potions, do you intend to rub in some dirt and pray it heals mid fight? No no no, if we're going to do this, I need to know how magically and stealth inclined you are. If you can't do something, we're going to either have to train you up or find a new party member."

Rebecca paused. "Well, despite you being 'good enough for the both of us', I prefer to use great swords and heavy armor to take hits for my companions. Let me see... I'm pretty good with the Alteration school, use a few spells to prep for a fight to boost my endurance. I can use one handed weapons too, I'm just not as good with them. If I'm disarmed, I use some Destruction magic to buy some time while I get my weapon back, but I'm not the best at it. I'm pretty decent with a bow, picking pockets and locks and the like, but the honor of the best thief and mage I know goes to my old team. Hell, it was them who taught me all of my magic and stealth skills.

"Shad was our thief and assassin, he dropped people before they knew what was going on and has a knack for the Conjuring and illusion school. Rose was my bitter rival, where I took the battle to the front lines, she hung back and pelted the enemy with Destruction spells and patched us up. And then there was Zoe, or 'Midnas' when we were on a more grudge worthy job. She was our real money maker. A master at potion making, enchanting, blacksmithing and Alteration, she'd fill out enemies with staff spells or arrows from afar, using any iron ore we found to make gold for jewelry to enchant in order to keep us alive. She was in charge of making all of our weapons and armor, somehow managing to keep that girlish figure without bulking up like a warrior."

"Huh... sounds like you were the weakest link in the group," Demon stated bluntly.

"HEY!" Snapped Rebecca, "...not funny."

"Get used to it, when I'm not cocky or sarcastic, I'm usually brutally honest. You're a mercenary. Not just any mercenary, a front-line fighter with an actual brain behind those baffling tits of yours. Now, what I'm thinking is that we find either those old friends of yours, or people like them to replicate that dynamic."

"...How does your wife take your honesty?" Rebecca asked flatly.

"Simple. She doesn't, because I don't have one yet. And trust me, if I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd either be taking care of her and the copious amounts of offspring I'd give her or be running the family business. Either way, you'd either be roasted alive or would have never met me. Whichever would've happened if I left you to your fate."

 _"...Ask a simple question, get another spoonful of honesty,"_ Rebecca thought bitterly, _"...And it tastes like Hagraven flesh..."_

"Damon?!" A feminine voice called out worriedly. "Son?! Where are you?"

"Yep, we're close," Demon sighed, his eyes finally losing their glow. "I'll do the talking for now, just... You get it, right?"

Rebecca did the "Zipped lip" gesture and gave Demon the thumbs up. A shadow loomed over them, courtesy of Damon's angry father. He looked like he could wrestle a bear down and snap its neck in minutes. "You have one minute," he growled, glaring at the two. "Explain, Damon." The mercenary couldn't help but let out a small, frightened squeak under his gaze.

 _"Welp, so this is how it ends... Meet the parents and then get taken to the chopping block by the old man so I can get turned into tonight's dinner..."_ she thought with a shiver, _"and even after I said I would keep my yap shut."_

"Relax, father," Damon sighed and did a quick spin. "I'm fine. The woman here is a mercenary under my employ that I rescued, but uh... you and mom might want to be sitting down for this. This is definitely going to take longer to explain than a minute." A low grunt was his only response as the burly man went to fetch his wife. "Yeah... you might have to do a bit of talking to confirm my story." Moments later, the four were seated at the dinner table with a decent helping of food on each plate. Damon's mother looked about ready to start gushing over the woman he had brought home, only staying her tongue because of the serious look on his face. "I'm going to come out and say it. Mom, dad... I need to leave."

That had Helna sobered immediately. "I... I see. May I ask why, my son?"

"Outside of my skills beginning to stagnate out here and having no real interaction with the world? The dragons are back." A gasp escaped the lips of his parents as his father sent him a steely look.

"Are you certain about this?"

"I can testify," Rebecca assured them, "the big black beast came flying out of nowhere just as we were about to be executed by the Imperials back in Helgen." The moment what she said registered to her, she regretted saying it immensly.

The shocked looks on Damon's parents' faces was only matched by the Nirn shattering sound of his hand meeting his face. "And I immediately regret letting you talk. Alright, mom, dad, allow me to explain. She isn't wanted for murder or anything like that... not that I know of, at least. She was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time and I had to pull her out of that attack or she'd be dead."

"What he said," said Rebecca. They let out an internal breath of relief, suddenly realizing she was a Breton by the lit in her tone and her facial structure and not some imperial pretender.

"Riverwood will be destroyed by those beasts..." Brole muttered, ignoring the apparent fugitive. "So, you intend to go to Whiterun for help. What then?"

"I intend on dragging her across Skyrim until I'm either bored or the dragon menace is over. Who knows, maybe I can bring a dragon into our fold too. Give us a proper mascot."

Rebecca sunk in her chair, not liking how he used the word "Dragging" or how he joked about allying himself with a dragon. "Son, I can't tell if you're joking about that last part and that scares me," his mother stated evenly.

 _"If this is Sovengaurd... I'm in it,"_ she thought. _"Scratch that. With all the crap I've had to endure today, I must have died and gone to Oblivion."_

"Oh, I'm not joking." Damon gave them all a wicked grin as he continued. "It's already been done once. I _will_ do it again. And once I do, it will never die either."

"… Is there any way I can-"

"You already took the gold, I won't be accepting it back. Besides, what's yours is mine anyway, remember?"

"I'd ask what that meant if I didn't already know I wouldn't like it," the burly man huffed as his wife started collecting empty dishes. "So, now on to my real question. Why come back here instead of heading straight to Whiterun."

"Outside of saying goodbye to the kind people who raised me? I have a ton of stuff here that will help us," the divine daedra replied.

"That's about the response I expected," his father sighed, pulling him into a bear hug that popped multiple bones in his body. "I'm going to miss you, son. I'll leave you to gather your things and say goodbye to your mother. And as for you..." He loomed over Rebecca as Damon rushed to his room to grab his things. A black crystal fell on the table from his large hand, the mercenary's eyes widening at the sight of it. Rebecca recognized that crystal. It was a soul gem. A black soul gem. Shad often used one of his damned daggers to steal people's souls for Zoe to use in her next enchantment.

"I know a spell that will trap you in here for eternity when you die. If I find out my son dies because you killed him? I don't care if you're bound for Sovengaurd or Oblivion, I will infuse your soul into a damn axe for the rest of eternity. Am I clear?"

"Cry-crystal!" She replied, sweating enough to fill a sewer.

"Good." The sin against Arkay was swept from the table and stowed his pocket. "I assume I won't need to take this out for a while. If I ever need to, however... you get the picture. Or maybe I'll make you into the dung shovel? So many ideas..."

"Dad, stop scaring her, we need to head out," Damon interrupted, an odd satchel on his belt.

Rebecca couldn't help but ask, "What is that thing?"

"Father took up enchanting a while back. It's a bit of an oddity, but basically it will hold any and all things we need to a certain point. Even then, we're just forced to shoulder it only when the body reaches its limit. By the by, everything you grab gets thrown in here too."

"Let's you change clothes, weapons, even eat and drink a potion or two instantly too," Brole reminded him.

"Welp, you get the point. Alright dad, I'll see you later, I already said bye to mom!" Rebecca didn't even care at this point, following Damon solely to get out of the same house as the beast of a man inhabiting it that was, apparently, her boss's foster father. But she couldn't help but smile, in the end. After all, her adventure, as well as Damon's was finally beginning.

 _ **Well added another Demon Edition to the fan fuel enjoy this one and thank my wonderful co-writer, his message is below.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _Aaaand another addition to the multiverse of Damon/Demon rises! This one... this might honestly never end. I mean, this is Skyrim. Unless we do little cuts here and there, it's going to be an eternity to finish this one. And uh... yeah, that's all I got. Outside of that, there isn't much to be said about a prologue. Well, as usual,_

 _-Hope you enjoyed!-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_


End file.
